El chico del autobús
by AnitaCriss
Summary: Kurt sufrió un accidente automovilístico que tuvo como consecuencia el hecho de que desde ese momento tuviera que ir a la escuela en autobús, pero sería así como conocería a un misterioso chico de ojos color miel.


El chico del autobús

Todo fue gracias a mi accidente automovilístico.

Yo estaba llegando tarde a la escuela, y es por eso que tal vez estaba conduciendo un poco rápido.

Oh bueno ya, lo admito, estaba conduciendo muy rápido.

El asunto era que en uno de los cruces yo choqué con otro auto; por suerte nadie salió herido, ni yo ni el otro conductor. El único problema era que mi auto quedó con toda la parte delantera destrozada, causando el hecho de que desde ese momento me tuviera que ir en bus a la escuela, como castigo.

Me dijeron que tenía que reposar una semana mínimo porque tenía muy tenso mi cuello, algo para mi parecer muy obvio.

Santana, mi mejor amiga, me fue a visitar todos los días. Si bien era muy reconfortante estar acompañado en mi eterna soledad, Santana no paraba se hablarme de una chica llamada Brittany que había llegado esa semana a la escuela. Al principio escuchaba atentamente la interminable lista de cualidades de Brittany, pero con el pasar de los días ya me estaba hartando, ¿es posible que una persona pudiera ser tan perfecta? Al parecer Santana lo creía.

El tema era que ya había pasado una semana y hoy tenía que ir a clases, y por supuesto que no tenía ganas, mucho menos si tenía que irme en bus.

Estuve esperando cinco, diez, quince minutos, y el autobús todavía no llegaba.

Recién a los 20 minutos llegó y yo ya estaba medianamente atrasado. Me subí rogando para que el conductor no se demorara en el camino, pero antes de poder sentarme, mi vista se posó en un chico situado al final del autobús. Este capto mi atención no solo por la gran cantidad de gel que llevaba puesto, sino por su mirada, tan energética pero que en ese momento parecía perdida mirando por la ventana. "Debe estar pensando en algo que le preocupa" me dije a mi mismo. Sin perder más tiempo, me senté en un asiento que me posibilitaba la vista a ese chico. Obviamente no lo quedé viendo todo el rato, eso sería un poco acosador, tan solo lo veía de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que seguía ahí. Él en más de una ocasión me miró de vuelta, posiblemente se sintió un poco acosado, es por eso que en un momento lo dejé de mirar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Él de alguna manera me hacía sentir intrigado por saber quién era. "Oh Kurt, basta. Si sigues así ese chico te va a poner una orden de restricción". Y no lo dudaba.

Para su suerte, ya me tenía que bajar del autobús. Vi la hora en mi reloj y me alarmé: faltaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases. Tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo, y yo no era conocido por ser una persona muy atleta.

Esperé a que el autobús parara y me bajé de él. Antes de salir corriendo a mi escuela noté que ese chico también se bajaba en donde yo lo hice. Tuve unas ganas enormes de seguirlo y saber a dónde iba, pero mi "yo" no demente hizo que partiera corriendo para no empezar mal mi vuelta a clases. Además, ¿quién sería tan raro para perseguir a un chico que ni siquiera conoce y sólo lo vio una vez en el autobús?

Afortunadamente, llegué justo antes de que comenzaran las clases. Tomé y dejé algunas cosas en mi casillero y me dirigí a la clase de Historia.

A la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Santana, Rachel y la "maravillosa" Brittany, según la latina. A los quince minutos de haberla conocido supe que ella era una grandiosa persona, muy inocente y tierna también. Tal vez Santana tenía razones para hablar tan bien de ella. Las tres chicas comenzaron a preguntarme acerca de mi semana, yo les conté todo lo que hice aunque no fuera una gran novedad, ya que esa semana consistió en ver películas y más películas. Cuando hablaba de una película que a ellas les gustaba nos deteníamos para comentar acerca de lo maravillosa que era, y de los personajes, y de lo mal vestida que estaban algunas chicas, etc.

No mencioné al misterioso chico que vi hoy en la mañana porque sentía que no había necesidad de hacerlo, ya que pensaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Bien equivocado estaba.

Al día siguiente lo volví a ver en el autobús, en el mismo asiento que la otra vez. Esta vez él notó mi presencia al subir, acción que me hizo un poco feliz, aunque no sabría decir por qué. Su mirada seguía perdida al igual que ayer, cosa que me hizo cuestionar qué era lo que lo causaba.

Los días pasaron y todas las mañanas veía a ese chico sentado en el mismo lugar. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas se juntaban, pero nunca llegaron a ser más que eso, es decir, jamás hubo una sonrisa o algún gesto de saludo.

En un almuerzo, Brittany comenzó a preguntarme si yo tenía a alguien en mi vida, algún novio, o algo por el estilo, yo respondía que no y que no creía que tuviera algún alma gemela como lo hacen llamar los enamorados. Aunque por un segundo se me vinieron a la mente esos ojos color miel.

- Pero Kurt, haz estado muy solo últimamente, también triste, necesitas a alguien que esté a tu lado siempre y te diga que te ama – dijo Brittany de una manera muy tierna.

- Aprecio tu preocupación, Britt, pero no estoy interesado en nadie.

- Vamos Kurt, tienes que tener a alguien – insistía.

- Britt, si tuviera, te lo diría.

- Okey – respondió ella un poco desalentada, gesto que cambió drásticamente cuando sonrió y me dio una mirada cómplice - Entonces déjame presentarte a alguien.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te deje presentarte a un chico para que salgan – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Mira, tengo a mi mejor amigo que es perfecto para ti; es enserio, canta, baila, es caballeroso, amigable y…

- Britt, agradezco mucho tu interés por conseguirme a alguien para que me haga feliz pero…

- No es solo por ti, Kurt.

- ¿Ah?

- Mi mejor amigo también está solo, muy solo, también está triste, incluso mucho más que tú. En su escuela lo molestan mucho. Yo solo quiero verlos a los dos felices – dijo con un tono triste.

Lo que dijo Brittany me hizo recapacitar el hecho de que yo podría no ser el único chico gay en Ohio que sufre de bullying. Eso de algún modo me quitó la idea de soledad que llevaba todos los días.

Pasaron los días y yo seguía viendo por las mañanas a ese chico. Todo continuaba igual, su mirada seguía perdida y sin brillo, hasta que un día pude ver lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, eso me preocupó mucho, demasiado para ser sólo un chico que no conocía.

En el almuerzo de ese mismo día pude ver la preocupación y la tristeza en la cara de Brittany.

- ¿Pasa algo, Britt? – pregunté de la manera más dulce posible.

No contestaba.

- ¿Britt? – preguntó esta vez Santana.

En esta ocasión ella miró a Santana y noté cómo trataba de contener sus lágrimas. Verla en ese estado me devastaba ya que ella era la que alegraba al grupo y siempre andaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Brittany se convirtió en una gran amiga para mí y verla así no me gustaba.

- Es solo que… ¿s-se acuerdan que una vez les hablé de que tenía un amigo… m-mi mejor amigo? – preguntó tratando de mantener su voz firme.

- Claro que nos acordamos – dijo Rachel.

- La cosa es que… emm… hace unas dos horas atrás sus papás me llamaron y me dijeron que él… que él… se encuentra en el hospital…

- Oh Dios mío, Britt! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! – preguntó alarmada Santana, que en ocasiones anteriores me dijo que había conocido a el amigo de Britt.

- ¡No lo sé! Eso es lo que más me angustia – dijo ya desesperada – Aunque estoy seguro que debió haber sido culpa de esos estúpidos que lo molestaban desde principio de año. Ahh! Los odio tanto! ¡¿Cómo pueden causar tanto daño?! ¡No lo entiendo! Él no es una mala persona, él no merece que lo traten así! – terminó ya con su rostro empapado a causa de esas lágrimas que tenía contenidas.

La noticia de Brittany me puso en un estado muy triste y alarmante. ¿Y si a mí me pasara lo mismo? ¿Y si para los brabucones de mi escuela no es suficiente la humillación de un slushie, o tirarme en un basurero o empujarme contra los casilleros? ¿Y si su próxima jugada es golpearme hasta llevarme al hospital, tal como al amigo de Britt? No podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero tenía que dejar de centrarme en mí y estar apoyando a Britt, que en este momento estaba llorando desesperadamente en los brazos de Santana, y también rogar para que a su amigo no le haya pasado nada grave.

Al día siguiente el chico no estaba en el autobús. No le tomé tanta importancia ya que pensé que podría haberse perdido el autobús y estaba atrasado, pero cuando recordé que ayer lo había visto derramar lágrimas me preocupé aún más, tal vez el motivo de su reacción podría estar conectado con el hecho de que hoy día no estaba en su común asiento.

Pero dejé que ese pensamiento se esfumara, ya muchas preocupaciones tenía en esos momentos como para incluir otra más.

Pero cuando la semana pasó y yo no volvía a ver a ese chico, la preocupación era inevitable. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Ese día en el almuerzo Brittany se notaba mucho más tranquila comparado con otras veces en que no paraba de revisar su celular para ver si tenía un mensaje o una llamada perdida por parte de los padres de su amigo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Britt? – preguntó Rachel.

- Sí – respondió aliviada – Todo ha estado mejorando últimamente, ayer dieron de alta a mi amigo.

Me alivié al saber que al amigo de Britt no le había pasado nada. De alguna forma u otra, sentía que si él se encontraba bien, Britt lo estaba, haciendo que yo lo estuviera también.

Unos días después vi al chico en el autobús nuevamente, pero fruncí el ceño al notar que tenía puntos en su ceja, tenía los labios rotos haciendo que se observara una línea roja que claramente era el lugar de donde alguna vez salió sangre, tenía varios moretones en su rostro pero el más notorio era el de su ojo izquierdo. Su mirada, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, reflejaba ira contenida. Dada esta circunstancia, me senté un par de asientos más cerca de ese chico. Y extrañamente, de un momento para otro, él se paró y se bajó del autobús.

Después de ese día nunca más lo volví a ver.

Terminó el año, nos fuimos de vacaciones, volvimos a clases y otro año comenzaba nuevamente.

En esos meses sin contar ocurrieron un par de novedades: Santana y Brittany ahora son pareja, al igual que Rachel y Finn, el mariscal de fútbol americano. Ahora soy el único soltero de nuestro grupo de amistades. Oh, y además, ahora tengo mi auto y no es necesario que tenga que tomar el autobús en las mañanas.

Un día cualquiera, después de clases, tuve que tomar el autobús para volver a mi casa ya que Rachel tuvo que usar el mío para llevar a Finn al hospital tras fracturarse su pierna en un juego, y yo no estaba en el mejor estado como para por lo menos pensar en irme caminando a mi casa.

Tal como siempre lo recordaba, el autobús se demoró una eternidad; al llegar me subí y me senté en el mismo asiento que usaba el año pasado. Al pasar unos minutos un chico se subió al autobús con una vestimenta no muy de mi agrado, usaba todo de color negro, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones, cadenas, botines, polera, todo negro, ¿acaso no conoce otro color que no sea negro?. Me tomó tiempo reconocer a ese chico, no fue hasta que él me miró y pude apreciar esos hermosos ojos mieles que tanto recordaba. No lo podía creer. ¿En verdad era él? ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar de manera tan drástica?

Estuve días pensando en él, se me era imposible pensar que ese chico de actitud tímida del año pasado podía llegar a convertirse en ese chico que vi hace unos días atrás. No había pasado ni siquiera un año desde la última vez que lo vi.

Uno de los tantos almuerzos que compartimos Santana, Britt, Rachel y yo, la latina comenzó a hablarle a su novia sobre su mejor amigo.

- Hace tiempo que no lo veo. De hecho, la última vez que lo vi fue mucho antes de que ocurriera su accidente – decía Santana - ¿cómo está ahora?

- Emm… está bien, tal vez cambió un poco su estilo pero sigue siendo la misma persona dulce de siempre. Ayer me dijo que hoy le iba a contar a sus padres que él era… Oh, esperen, me están llamando – la rubia vio la pantalla de su celular y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Es él – nos dijo.

Brittany contestó y comenzó a hablar. Al principio se notaba muy entusiasta, pero de un momento para otro su cara se deformó, esta adquirió pánico haciendo que se parara bruscamente de la mesa y comenzara a correr.

- Espérame donde estás. Voy a buscarte, tan solo espérame.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de ella ya que salió corriendo de la escuela sin decirnos el motivo de ello.

Al día siguiente Brittany se acercó a mi casillero donde yo estaba ordenando mis cosas, se notaba un poco tímida e indecisa.

- ¿Kurt? – preguntó.

- ¿Sí, Britt?

- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

- ¡Claro! Lo que tú quieras – dije sin pensar muy bien en lo que podrían llegar a ser mis palabras.

- Primero tengo que decirte que lo siento por irme así de la nada sin avisarles a donde iba, pero era muy importante. El problema era que… los padres de mi amigo lo echaron de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué quiénes hicieron qué?! – pregunté sin creerlo.

- Lo que oíste. Ayer él tenía planeado decirle a sus papás que él era gay, pero…

- Espera un momento, ¿él no le había contado a sus padres antes?

- No.

- ¿Y cómo entendieron sus papás lo de su accidente?

- Inventó una excusa. Pero eso no era lo que yo tenía que decirte, el problema es que él no tiene a dónde quedarse.

- ¿Y en tu casa?

- En mi casa está Rory, ¿recuerdas? No puedo tener a dos personas en mi casa, no me dejan, ni por muy cercano que sea.

- Mmm… entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Me preguntaba si él podría quedarse en tu casa mientras le encontramos un lugar donde él pueda vivir.

Mis ojos se abrieron de una manera increíble. ¿Enserio me estaba preguntando eso?

- Emm… Britt, no sé qué decir, yo…

- Por favor Kurt, él está solo, sus propios padres lo echaron de su casa por ser gay. Tienes que ayudarlo, por favor – suplicaba la rubia.

Me quedé pensando un buen rato en su petición. No era tan fácil como para responder con un "sí" o "no" de un segundo a otro. Esto era un tema serio. Pero luego pensaba en que si yo decía que no, ese chico estaría prácticamente sin ningún lugar donde vivir.

- Bueno.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó ansiosa.

- Sí, dile que hoy día, a las 8, venga a mi casa.

- ¡Ay Kurt, muchas pero muchas gracias! Eres el mejor – gritaba Britt.

- No hay problema – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo.

Curiosamente, mi papá no tuvo tantos problemas como pensaba al tener un chico desconocido en nuestra casa. Supongo que su historia le conmovió de algún modo.

Dieron las 8 y tocaron el timbre. "Vaya que es puntual" pensé. Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con Brittany. La saludé amigablemente y luego posé mi mirada en su acompañante, él estaba mirando el suelo así que no podía ver su rostro. Traté de comenzar esta nueva relación o amistad, como se quiera decirlo, con el pie derecho, así que lo saludé. Cuando él me miró y pude ver su cara finalmente yo… yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¡Era él, el chico del autobús!

- Bueno Kurt – comenzó Brittany - te presento a mi mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson. Blaine, te presento a mi también mejor amigo, Kurt Hummel.

- Emm… hola – dijo tímidamente Blaine.

- Hola – le respondí usando su mismo tono.

¿Cómo es posible que aquel chico con un aspecto no de los más inocentes pueda actuar tan… así? ¿Acaso todo lo que él muestra es un disfraz? No puedo quedarme con esa duda, tendré que averiguarlo.

- Hey Kurt, yo… - dijo Brittany en un tono que solo indicaría un problema - yo tengo que irme, mi mamá me está esperando y a ella no le gusta que me demore, así que…

- No hay problema Britt, puedes irte – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – habló por última vez antes de irse.

Finalmente, Blaine y yo nos quedamos solos en la puerta de mi casa. En un largo período de tiempo, los dos nos encontramos en un momento muy incómodo. Ninguna palabra, ninguna mirada. No fue hasta que vi a Blaine tiritar que hablé nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres entrar?

- Claro.

Él tomó sus cosas y lo dirigí a lo que sería su "nueva" habitación, que en verdad era MI habitación. Yo tendría que dormir en el dormitorio que ocupamos para los alojados. Blaine supuestamente tendría que dormir ahí, pero por fuentes confiables, que son mis amigas, sé que la cama es incómoda, así que preferí "sacrificarme" durmiendo en esa cama en vez de que Blaine lo hiciera.

Dejé que acomodara sus cosas y luego me despedí, él solo me respondió con una sonrisa, gesto suficiente para mí.

Y así transcurrieron las siguientes dos semanas. Nos saludábamos, él se iba a mi pieza, se encerraba, y el día terminaba. La comunicación que existía entre nosotros era casi nula.

- ¿Y cómo te has llevado con Blaine? – preguntó Rachel en un almuerzo.

- Emm… bien.

- Eso no sonó muy convincente, ¿pasa algo? – cuestionó Brittany un poco preocupada.

- ¿Qué? No, nada. Por supuesto que no pasa nada. Es solo que… él ha sido muy reservado.

- ¿Y tendría que haberte contado algo supuestamente? – preguntó ahora Santana.

- Emm… no sé – respondí nervioso.

- Ay Kurt, ya di lo que tienes guardado – preguntó un poco impaciente la latina, que justo había tenido un muy mal día.

Son en estas situaciones en las que no tenía otra salida más que decir la verdad, estar en el mismo lugar que Santana estando enojada no es una de las mejores ideas. Así que traté de ahorrarme todo ese espectáculo contándole a mis tres mejores amigas todo lo que había pasado con Blaine, lo que en verdad no era mucho, ya que solo lo había visto en el autobús. Mencioné la vez en que lo vi llorando, y la vez en que lo vi vestido de la forma en la que está ahora.

- Déjame ver si entendí – dijo Rachel justo después de que contara el relato - ¿Dices que viste a Blaine llorar en el autobús justo el día en que lo golpearon? - preguntó asombrada.

Yo no me había dado cuenta de eso, a lo mejor Blaine sabía que le iban a golpear ese día y esa fue la causa de su tristeza esa mañana. Todo esto era como un rompecabezas que está recién empezándose a armar.

- Sí, Rachel. Y en verdad estoy preocupado por él – dije sinceramente, impresionándome después de unos segundos por decir tales palabras.

- Oh, ahora entiendo todo – dijo Santana mirándome de una manera que de ninguna manera me podía hacer sentir cómodo.

- ¿Enserio? Dínoslo Santana – suplicó Brittany.

- Creo que es mejor que Kurt hable primero con Blaine y después él nos dice todo – dijo lo más normal posible.

- ¿Yo? Pero Santana, nos podrías ahorrar tiempo diciéndonos ahora, en vez de que yo vaya a donde Blaine para averiguarlo – dije confundido.

- Increíblemente, creo que descubrí todo esto antes que tú – dijo un poco fastidiada - ¿cómo es posible?

- Santana, es obvio que descubriste todo esto antes que yo. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de decirnos que es lo que le pasa a Blaine para así yo no tener que ir a hablar con él? – dije hartado de su comportamiento.

- Ay Kurt, ¿no lo entiendes? Esa es la idea.

Al principio no entendí las palabras de Santana, pero cuando ella me guiñó un ojo como signo de complicidad, comprendí todo. Me sonrojé de tal manera que Santana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, dejando a las dos chicas que estaban a nuestro lado bastante confundidas.

Ese día, al llegar a mi casa después del colegio, me dirigí a mi pieza donde supuestamente debería estar Blaine. Toqué la puerta para asegurarme de que estaba adentro, y cuando logré escuchar el "pase", entré.

Blaine se encontraba acostado en la cama escuchando música con sus audífonos, supuse que estaba en un volumen bajo ya que pudo escuchar la puerta sonar. Se quitó los audífonos y se sentó en la cama, mirándome. Él no estaba usando esas ropas oscuras que tanto me desagradaban, él ahora estaba vestido de una manera inocente, tierna, pero a la vez sexy… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! Tal vez Santana tenía algo de razón. Blaine usaba una camisa negra, unos pantalones rojos, y un corbatín, era tal como ver a ese chico que vi por primera vez en el autobús, solo que ahora no usaba esa exagerada cantidad de gel.

- ¿Querías decirme algo? – preguntó él.

- ¿Ah? No, bueno sí, o sea, no, quiero decir, sí y no – respondí torpemente.

- Bueno, podrías comenzar relajándote un poco – dijo divertido.

- Buena idea.

Me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y miré al suelo, tratando de calmarme.

- ¿Sabes?, tu pieza es muy hermosa – dijo maravillado.

- ¿Enserio piensas eso?

- Por supuesto, tienes fotos de varios artistas que me gustan.

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Como Barbra Streisand, Patty Lupone y… omg! Marion Cotillard! – terminó dando aplausos de felicidad.

Yo me quedé mirándolo no entendiendo la relación de su personalidad con la utilización de la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando salía de la casa. Él en un momento me miró y se sonrojó, haciendo bajar su mirada.

- Lo siento por mi comportamiento, es solo que algunas veces me emociono cuando alguien comparte mis gustos.

- Oh no, no te preocupes. No te miraba así por tu comportamiento… bueno sí, te miraba por eso – la cara de Blaine se volvió mucho más roja- Pero fue porque no entendía cómo era posible que te gustaran ese tipo de artistas – me apuré en explicar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es por tu forma de vestir cuando no estás en la casa. Pensaba que te gustaba algo como… emm… no sé, ¿Metallica? Pero ahora te veo así, vestido de manera diferente, pero que a mi parecer va más con tu personalidad.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y bajo nuevamente su mirada antes de que yo pudiera ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lástima para él, porque alcancé a verlo.

Me senté a su lado, lo tomé de los hombros e hice que se acostara tratando de hacer que se acurrucara encima de mí. Él no propuso resistencia. Empecé a acariciar su pelo suavemente provocando un suspiro de parte de Blaine. Era rara toda la situación en la que me encontraba, al chico quien yo estaba acariciando solo lo había visto en el autobús, y hablado con él solo una vez, que es en este momento, y sin embargo siento como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace años. La comodidad en la que nos encontrábamos juntos podría hacer pensar a cualquier persona que somos novios o algo por el estilo.

Hasta que un recuerdo atacó mi mente. "Entonces déjame presentarte a alguien", "…Yo solo quiero verlos a los dos felices". El recuerdo de las palabras de Brittany me hizo sonrojar, ya que si hubiera aceptado esa cita, posiblemente lo que estuviera pasando ahora no sería lo mismo. Pero luego cambié mi expresión a una de dolor. "… Hace unas dos horas atrás sus papás me llamaron y me dijeron que él… que él… se encuentra en el hospital". Los días en que no lo vi debieron ser los días en que él estaba en el hospital. Como me hubiera gustado ir a visitarlo para ver cómo se encontraba.

- Todo esto es tan extraño – dijo Blaine de repente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunté.

- Esto. Tú, yo, estando así de juntos. Es primera vez que hablo contigo y es como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Es como si te hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo y ahora es una clase de reencuentro. Me siento en confianza contigo, eso que ni te conozco, ya que solo te veía en el autobús y…

- Así que me reconociste – interrumpí con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Cómo olvidarme de tu rostro?

Sonreí nuevamente al mismo momento en que mis mejillas tomaban un color rojo, pero el recuerdo del rostro de Blaine todo dañado y moreteado borró esa sonrisa en menos de un segundo. Blaine notó eso.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Es solo que… una de las últimas veces que te vi tú andabas con moretones y, al parecer, tajos en tu cara. Te veías bastante mal. Tu rostro irradiaba furia y de un momento para otro te bajaste del autobús. Después, unos meses más tarde, me encuentro con que andas vestido de la manera en que lo haces… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo bruscamente, levantándose de la cama de la misma manera.

- Espera – lo detuve tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo voltear para que me mirara – Recién dijiste que te sentías en confianza conmigo, aunque no me conocieras. ¿Podríamos fingir que existe tal confianza entre nosotros?

Blaine pareció pensarlo un poco hasta que asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, en donde se sentó y yo me puse al frente de él para poder mirarlo directamente y escuchar.

- Creo que lo primero que deberías saber es que en mi escuela, o más bien dicho, antigua escuela, me hacían bullying. Me insultaban de maneras que ni te imaginarías, me pegaban todos los días al llegar a la escuela y al salir, abrían mi casillero y escondían mis cosas, algunas veces nunca aparecían y nunca lo harán, me empujaban contra los casilleros, me tiraban slushies unas 3 veces al día. Era el infierno mismo estar allí, y todo eso lo hacían solo porque era gay.

Yo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía Blaine. Su historia realmente era triste, eso que recién estaba comenzando en contarla. Mis maltratos no eran nada comparados a los de él.

- Luego, un grupo de futbolistas se acercó a mí diciéndome que si al día siguiente no era "normal", me pegarían hasta que aprendiera la lección. Para mi desgracia, ese día tenía un examen de matemática, así que se me era imposible faltar. Le rogué a mis papás pidiéndoles que no fuera ese día, pero era inútil, ellos pedían una explicación para hacer tal cosa que rogaba, y yo no se las podía dar, ya que no les había dicho aún que era gay. Así que al día siguiente fui a la escuela. Hice mi examen, estaba casi listo para irme a mi casa pero esos futbolistas que me amenazaron, llegaron y bloquearon la salida. Estaba acorralado, no tenía escapatoria. Tuve que sucumbir a la única idea que se me ocurrió en esos momentos: correr. Yo era rápido, mucho más que ellos, pero fue en un pasillo en que dude por dónde ir en que me alcanzaron y me agarraron, llevándome contra mi voluntad al estacionamiento del establecimiento. Supliqué cientos y cientos de veces para que no me hicieran daño, pero fue inútil. Comenzaron a golpearme, patearme, empujarme de un lado para otro, tirarme piedras, e incluso uno de ellos trajo un cuchillo que utilizó para hacerme un tajo en mi cara.

Blaine me mostró la cicatriz que tenía en el costado izquierdo de su rostro y pude apreciar la crueldad de esos chicos; por suerte, el corte fue hecho en un lugar "escondido" no logrando ser una de esas cicatrices que abarcan toda la cara.

- Llegaron hasta el punto en que quedé inconsciente. Yo no recuerdo esta parte, pero según la persona que me encontró, yo estaba tirado al lado de un árbol, sangrando. Cuando desperté, la primera persona que vi fue a Brittany, estada sentada al lado mío sujetando mi mano. Ella después me contó que había quedado inconsciente por casi dos días. Los golpes fueron muy graves, tuve algunas fracturas y quedé reposando una semana en total. Cuando me dieron de alta y salí del hospital, me quedé unos días en mi casa, no quería volver ni por nada del mundo a esa escuela. Y no lo hice. El día que me viste con todas esas heridas fue el día en que supuestamente tenía que volver a clases, pero yo estaba demasiado vulnerable, y también enojado, enojado con mis papás por obligarme a volver a ese infierno, y enojado conmigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a esos futbolistas. Y quise cambiar eso, tal vez no en lo interior, pero si en lo exterior, es por eso que me viste salir del autobús esa vez, me dirigí a una tienda y cambié mi forma de vestir, a una sin vida. No volví a la escuela, mis padres me contrataron profesores particulares. Cambié mi apariencia, pero por dentro yo siempre fui el mismo, siempre hablaba con Brittany y siempre le expresaba mis agradecimientos por estar siempre conmigo, apoyándome en todo. Una vez, mientras caminaba por la calle, vi que los futbolistas que me pegaron caminaban hacia mí. Estaba muy nervioso, no quería que me hicieran lo mismo, no era capaz de soportar eso de nuevo, ni física ni sicológicamente. Pero ellos no me reconocieron, y fue en ese momento en que decidí siempre salir a la calle con esa ropa, pero cuando estoy en mi casa, cuando me siento seguro, estoy vestido así, como lo estoy ahora. Este soy yo.

La historia de Blaine me conmovió hasta el punto en que comencé a llorar, Blaine también lo hizo, pero nunca paró de relatarme, parecía como si necesitara decir todo, como si necesitara desahogarse. Unas palabras quedaron rondando por mi cabeza que me hicieron decir lo siguiente:

- Tú dijiste que te vistes así cuando estás seguro.

- Sí, ¿qué tiene?

- Bueno, ahora estás vestido así.

- Emm… ¿sí? No sé a qué quieres llegar, Kurt.

Tomé un poco de aire para decir mi pregunta, tal vez no pudiera significar nada, pero para mí sí lo era, era de suma importancia.

- ¿Te sientes seguro estando aquí? – pregunté finalmente.

Blaine se quedó pensando, posiblemente en qué podría responder, tal vez se sintió incómodo con la pregunta, tal vez no, yo sólo quería saber la respuesta.

- Kurt – dijo captando toda mi atención – Lo que me hace sentir seguro no es estar en esta casa – me sentí un poco desilusionado cuando dijo eso, pero Blaine iba a decir algo más, algo que fácilmente se podía notar que le costaba decir – La verdadera razón por la cual me siento seguro es… eres tú.

Me sorprendí bastante al oír su respuesta, sinceramente no me lo esperaba, pero algo dentro de mí me hacían dar ganas de saltar de felicidad. Yo no sabía qué responder, sentía que cualquier comentario podría arruinar la situación, y en verdad no quería arruinar este momento.

Blaine agachó la cabeza y se paró bruscamente de la cama, empezó a sacar sus cosas y a ordenarlas en sus maletas. No entendía nada.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Soy un tonto, probablemente debería irme de aquí, he estado mucho tiempo y me siento como si estoy aprovechando de tu generosidad, a estas alturas ya debería de haber conseguido un departamento en donde vivir. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Blaine decía estas palabras tan velozmente y alteradamente que hacían que yo también me alterara. No sé qué fue lo que hice para que Blaine llegara a reaccionar así. Tal vez mi problema fue no decir nada.

Blaine estaba terminando de ordenar una maleta cuando empezó a llorar y cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo. Yo rápidamente me agaché a su lado y tomé su cara haciendo que me mirara.

- Hey, mírame – le pedí.

- Lo siento tanto, fui un estúpi…

- Ni te atrevas a terminar esa oración – le ordené esta vez – Tú no eres estúpido, eres todo lo contrario, ¿y sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – sollozó.

- Por esto – me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla.

Tomé su mano y esta vez él sí me miró, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, se podía apreciar el camino de sus lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, me acerqué nuevamente para juntar nuestras frentes y lo miré directamente a sus ojos.

- Ahora escúchame bien – dije – tú no eres un tonto, ¿está claro? No te has aprovechado de mí ni de nadie, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, nadie tendrá problemas con eso, yo por mi estaría feliz de que te quedaras por siempre. No pidas disculpas, porque los únicos que deberían hacerlo son esos futbolistas, por maltratarte y hacer de tu vida un infierno, y tus padres, por echarte de tu propio hogar. Tú no estás solo, tienes a Brittany, a Santana, a Rachel, que es una amiga nuestra, a mi padre, y por supuesto… me tienes a mí.

Blaine sonrió y yo igual, nos miramos por un tiempo hasta que un impulso me hizo acercar más a Blaine, él también lo hizo. Cerramos nuestros ojos esperando a que ese momento que deseábamos sucediera, pero…

- ¡Kurt, ya llegué! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento?! – gritó Burt desde el primer piso, rompiendo esa perfecta atmósfera en la que nos encontrábamos Blaine y yo.

- ¡Bajo en un momento! – grité de vuelta.

Los dos abrimos nuestros ojos y nos reímos, "tal vez en otra ocasión" pensé yo. Me levanté y ayudé a Blaine a hacerlo. Caminé hacia la puerta, pero paré cuando llegué a ella, me di media vuelta y miré a Blaine.

- ¿No vienes? – pregunté.

- Te llamó a ti, no a mí.

- Y eso qué importa – dije riendo.

Alcé mi mano incitando a Blaine a que la tomara y bajara conmigo, cosa que hizo. Cuando llegamos al primer piso mi papá nos miró y levantó una ceja, primero pensé que fue por la ropa de Blaine, o tal vez porque se notaba que habíamos llorado, pero luego vi que estaba mirándonos de una manera divertida y bajó su mirada a nuestras manos, a nuestras manos que se encontraban entrelazadas. Blaine también notó eso y al mismo tiempo separamos nuestras manos, sonrojándonos.

- Oye, yo no he dicho nada – dijo Burt riéndose – Si me preguntan, yo creo que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja.

Con Blaine nos sonrojamos aún más haciendo que la risa de mi papá también aumentara.

Al día siguiente Brittany invitó a Blaine a que fuera a la escuela para el almuerzo, él llegó un poco tarde, cuando nosotros ya estábamos empezando a comer. Él no estaba vestido con su ropa negra, no, él usaba unos pantalones amarillos y una chaqueta blanca con una camisa negra debajo de esta. Eso sorprendió mucho a Brittany.

- Hola, Britt – saludó alegremente Blaine.

- Hola, Blaine. Wow! ¿Y tu otra ropa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ya quedó en el pasado, ahora vuelvo a ser el mismo de antes – sonrió.

Britt se paró y abrazó a su mejor amigo, una espléndida sonrisa quedó grabada en su rostro. Luego lo soltó y Blaine siguió saludando.

- Hola, Kurt – me dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola… Blaine – terminé en un susurro.

Traté de no sonrojarme para que las demás no lo notaran, Britt y Rachel no lo hicieron, pero Santana se quedó mirándome. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Santana?

- Hola, ¿Rachel, verdad? – preguntó.

- Sí, un placer por fin conocerte. ¡Se ha hablado tanto de ti! – dijo entusiasmada.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó nuevamente con curiosidad.

- Sí, de hecho la última vez fue ayer, cuando Kurt expresó su preocupación por ti.

- Kurt, huh? – dijo mientras me miraba.

Era imposible no sonrojarse, trataba de contenerme, pero su mirada sobre mí no ayudaba. Santana seguía mirándome, inspeccionando cada gesto que hacía, y no fue hasta que dirigió su mirada a Blaine que sonrió de una manera triunfante.

- Hola, Santana – dijo Blaine.

- ¡Hola, Blainey! ¡Cómo has estado! ¡Tanto tiempo! – dijo muy alegre y amigable para ser ella.

Santana se acercó a Blaine y lo abrazó, vi como le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que hizo sonrojar a Blaine.

El almuerzo consistió en conversaciones sobre música, Broadway, películas, etc. En variadas ocasiones, con Blaine nos dedicábamos miradas y nos sonreíamos mutuamente. Sentía que estaba hechizado por sus ojos y sonrisa, cada vez que reía era como estar en el cielo. En un momento nos perdimos en la conversación y nos quedamos mirandonos el uno al otro, fue un largo tiempo, yo le sonreí y él también lo hizo, pero ese momento se rompió cuando Santana golpeó la mesa y captó la atención de todos.

- Santana, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Brittany.

- ¿Es que no lo ven? Esos dos se han estado mirando y sonriendo todo el almuerzo – dijo apuntándonos - Es obvio que está pasando algo entre ustedes, no lo pueden negar. Ahora por favor cuéntennos que pasa, porque no creo que pueda soportar tanta maldita ternura y a la vez tanta tensión sexual entre ustedes dos.

Me sentía acorralado, no sabía qué hacer, a Santana, lamentablemente, no se le pasaba ningún detalle, es por eso que hay que ser cuidadoso con ella. Ahora, por ser descuidado, tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

- Emm… yo… nosotros… emm….

- ¡Ay, por favor! Hagamos esto de rápido. ¿Se besaron? – preguntó la latina.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Pero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo.

Me quedé en silencio y puse una cara de culpa, igual Blaine. Santana, nuevamente, había hecho una de las suyas. Y lo peor es que yo podría haber negado todo, pero no lo hice.

- ¡OMG! – Exclamó Britt - ¿Ustedes…? ¡Lo sabía! Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes terminarían quedando juntos – celebró la rubia.

- Pero si entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, no somos novios ni nada de eso – dijo Blaine.

- ¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que ustedes pusieron una cara de culpa cuando mencione que estuvieron a punto de besarse? ¿Acaso eso no es "nada"? – preguntó Santana.

- Lo que pasó es que Kurt entró a la pieza donde yo estaba acostado en la cama escuchando música, entonces yo me pare y justo en ese momento Kurt se tropezó y cayó encima de mí. Eso fue todo, casi nos dimos un beso, pero fue por un accidente – explicó.

La verdad es que yo estaba en blanco, y agradecí mucho que Blaine interviniera. Su historia parecía convincente, pero no para Santana, que nos observó el resto almuerzo. Y al fin y al cabo, estuvo así un mes.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, mi amistad con Blaine se fue fortaleciendo. Sí hubieron momentos en los que casi nos besamos, pero nunca pasó porque siempre había algo que lo impedía, supongo que el tiempo dirá cuándo será apropiado.

Un día, en la escuela, estaba conversando con Santana, Britt y Rachel en los pasillos, hasta que Blaine apareció por los pasillos luciendo unos lentes amarillos y su hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Blaine? – pregunté confundido.

- Hola, Kurt. Britt, Santy, Rach, hola también.

- Hola – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté nuevamente.

- Tan solo digamos que siempre me verás por aquí – respondió alegremente.

Me tomó un momento tratar de entender sus palabras, hasta que llegué a la respuesta, y no podría creerlo.

- Espera… espera un segundo… - me quedé observando a Blaine buscando una señal de que podría ser una broma, pero la sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez más decía lo contrario – ¡omg! ¡Blaine! – y corrí a sus brazos.

Brittany, Santana y Rachel se quedaron mirándonos con una sonrisa, era como si supieran algo que sabían que todavía no sucedía, pero que pronto iba a suceder.

- ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Blaine.

- ¿Es enserio? ¡Estoy más que feliz!

- Me alegro, porque pensé que tal vez la idea de inscribirme en esta escuela no fuera de tu agrado.

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¡Me encanta estar contigo! ¿Cómo esto podría desagradarme?

La sonrisa de Blaine, que en un momento había desaparecido, volvió a aparecer con mucho más encanto. Se quedó observándome un rato, hasta que aclaró su voz y bajo un poco su mirada.

- Kurt, tengo que decirte algo – dijo nervioso.

- ¿Si?

En ese momento Britt, Santana y Rachel sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a grabarnos, yo no supe eso hasta unos días después, pero lo importante era que Blaine estaba tratando de decirme algo muy importante, y yo lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Te acuerdas que la primera vez que realmente hablamos te dije que la situación era extraña, que existía una confianza que provino de no sé dónde?

- Claro que recuerdo.

- Bueno, ahora ya encontré la razón a eso.

Blaine suspiró y me miró.

- Yo me sentía así porque… porque en mis sueños yo te conocí – fruncí el ceño ligeramente, esto se estaba volviendo más confuso de lo que creía - Es un poco raro, lo sé, pero antes siempre soñaba con esa persona especial, la que uno siempre busca para ser amado, esa persona que cambiará tu vida por completo. Yo soñaba con esa persona, pero el problema era que esta nunca tuvo un rostro definitivo, siempre era una persona diferente, en cada sueño. No hasta que te vi por primera vez. Desde ese momento tú aparecías en mis sueños, sueños que consistían en hablar contigo y conocerte mejor, y tú me conocías a mí también. Hacías de mí una persona feliz, pero lastimamente nada de eso era real, todo era un sueño. Hasta que ese sueño se hizo realidad en el momento en que pude conocerte en persona, en el momento en que hablé contigo, reí contigo y lloré contigo. Me completaste, llenaste ese vacío que había en mí, y no podría estar más agradecido por ello. Lograste que yo volviera a ser el mismo de antes, lograste que yo tuviera confianza en mi mismo, lograste que yo volviera a creer en el amor. Y todo gracias a ti. Eres la persona que he buscado por siempre.

Las palabras de Blaine fueron tan hermosas que me hicieron llorar, y no fui la única, Rachel y Brittany también, incluso Santana. Y eso es un gran logro.

- Kurt, yo te a…

No dejé terminar a Blaine ya que me acerqué a él y le di un beso. No me pude contener, él estaba ahí, parado al frente mío diciéndome las cosas más hermosas que haya escuchado, además de lucir tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre, con esos ojos que llamaron mi atención desde la primera vez que lo vi en el autobús, sólo que esta vez brillaban.

Blaine correspondió al beso y puso sus manos en mi cadera para acercarme más, y yo no me negué, jamás podría hacerlo.

Fue un momento en el que solo estábamos los dos, y nadie más. No escuchábamos los gritos de felicidad de Santana, Brittany y Rachel, no vimos las miradas curiosas y algunas desaprobatorias de los que pasaban al lado nuestro, ni tampoco oímos sus insultos en forma de susurros. Sólo nos concentramos en el uno y en el otro, en lo que expresábamos mediante nuestros labios unidos.

Fue luego de un tiempo en que nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando, que agachamos nuestras cabezas, sonrojados por lo que acabábamos de hacer: nos besamos en una escuela pública.

- ¿Es enserio? – Preguntó Santana sin entender - ¿Acaban de, literalmente, devorarse como por media hora y ahora se sonrojan como cualquier niño inocente? Por favor, lo que acaban de hacer no es inocente ni en lo más mínimo. Incluso podría decirles que verlos besarse de esa forma como que me excitó un poco.

- Santana, no queríamos saber eso – dijo Rachel incómoda.

- Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

Yo y Blaine nos sonrojamos aún más y nos miramos con un gusto a culpa; tal vez nuestra muestra de afecto nos traería problemas más adelante, tal vez unos futbolistas nos vieron y luego nos tiren slushies, tal vez…

- Kurt – me llamó Blaine – todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos, podría soportar cualquier cosa. Tú eres mi razón de mantenerme fuerte, juntos superaremos cualquier obstáculo.

Fue como si Blaine leyera mi mente, dijo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía.

- … yo ya estaba segura de que esto iba a pasar – dijo Rachel, continuando con la conversación que inició junto con Britt y Santana luego de que Britt dijera que estaba feliz de que yo con Blaine estuviéramos juntos.

- Todos lo sabíamos, Rachel – dijo la latina – era solo cuestión de tiempo, la tensión sexual entre estos dos jovencitos se podía notar de aquí a mil kilómetros.

- Imagínense la cantidad de miradas que se dedicaban cuando yo iba a visitarlos a la casa de Kurt – agregó Brittany.

- Tal vez qué cosas han hecho estos dos pervertidos – dijo Santana.

- ¡Santana! ¡Ya basta! – grité luego de que la incomodidad fuera demasiada.

- Y no lo niegan – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- No hemos hecho nada – habló Blaine esta vez.

- Si, claaaro – expresó sarcásticamente.

Estuvimos un tiempo discutiendo con Santana diciendo que entre nosotros no había pasado nada anteriormente, pero ya era un caso perdido, así que luego de un rato con Blaine nos rendimos y dejamos hablando sola a Santana con sus teorías de lo que supuestamente habíamos hecho.

- Entonces – dijo Blaine casi como un susurro.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó.

Me alejé un poco de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos, sonreí y le di otro beso.

- ¿Tomo eso como un sí? – preguntó feliz.

- Tómalo como un "estaría demente si dijera que no" – respondí con la misma felicidad.

- Te amo.

Me paralicé al escuchar lo que dijo Blaine. Nunca pensé que alguien me diría esas dos palabras, nunca pensé que alguien podría amarme, nunca pensé que algún día yo también respondería diciendo:

- Yo también te amo.


End file.
